


Overgrowth

by APocketSizedAce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic bastion, Hana is way too invested in other people's love life, I was gonna do a coffee shop au but a flowed shop is much more fitting., Matchmaking, Non-verbal bastion, Orisa is renting a room at efi's parents' house, Slow Burn, They use sign language to communicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APocketSizedAce/pseuds/APocketSizedAce
Summary: Orisa knows there has to be a limit to how many times you can visit a flower shop in a row before it's apparent you're less interested in the plants and more in the clerk. Why couldn't her crush work at a coffee shop or something, it would give her a much better excuse to visit them everyday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bastion's dialog is in italics.

  Orisa let out a sigh of relief exiting the police station. She loved her job, there wasn’t anything else she’d rather do than serve and protect Numbani’s citizens. However even the best cop could only take so much paperwork without any action before it got on their nerves. She stood on the side walk, breathing in the evening air for a moment before her phone rang. Efi’s picture smiles up at her from the screen and Orisa smiles back before taking the call. “Hello Efi, how was your day?”

  “It was great Orisa!” The young girl’s happy energy practically pours out of the speakers. “My teacher was so impressed with my project she called some people and they’re talking about mass producing it!” Efi’s science project, a seeing eye robot that would provide a cheaper, more available alternative to a trained dog. The prodigy always had some vision on how to improve the world and the joy she got from helping others always warmed Orisa’s heart.

  “That’s wonderful Efi, you’ll have to tell me more when I come home.” The girl agrees happily and then she hears Mrs. Oladele’s voice in the background. Efi must have turned away from the phone to talk to her as her voice is muffled. The girl then gives her a cheerful farewell. “Goodbye Efi.” Orisa says with a fond smile on her face before hanging up.

  She should get something to congratulate her, she thinks to herself. She considers the bakery across the street, but Efi’s father is likely in the process of making his daughter’s favourite dessert already. It was getting late too, and if she brought the girl another sugary thing she would eat that too and be up till dawn.

  Orisa glances up and down the street, hoping for inspiration. “Hmm...” She begins her walk home, paying more attention to the shops along her usual route to the bus stop. A few minutes into her walk something catches her eye. Around the corner on a street she’s never needed to go down before is a small shop. The short building is in a cramped space between two of Numbani’s signature skyscrapers and is made of cobblestone, standing out against the sleek white of the rest of the city. The front of the shop is splashed with colour. Orisa decides to wander off her beaten path and as she gets closer she realizes the colour belongs to several bright flowers.

  “Overgrowth...” Orisa reads the name on the glass window aloud. Inside the shop are several more flowers and the sign in the window says “Flower Arrangements For Sale; Walk-ins Welcome!” The store is apparently open even though it’s beginning to get dark. A beautiful bouquet sounded like a lovely congratulations gift. Orisa smiles at her good luck and enters the shop.

  A bell chimes as she pushes the door open but she doesn’t see the clerk. She glances around, taking a few hesitant steps around the aisles of flowers. “Hello?” She calls out and winced at the sound of a person yelping in surprise. Someone comes into view from one of the aisles, she assumes they must be the clerk. They’re kind of cute. Their skin is noticeably lighter than the average Numbani citizen at a tanned, almost caramel like colour. Dark hair falls down to their waist in a waterfall of curls, streaked with green highlights and a crown of pink flowers on their head. Of Pacific Islander descent if she had to guess. The nametag on their shirt reads “Bastion” and underneath it in smaller font “They/Them pronouns please”.

  Bastion smiles at her and waves. Orisa realizes their right arm from the elbow down is prosthetic, an old one if the dull, scratched up metal is anything to go by. It’s not unlike her own tan and green prosthetic, it’s even in the same spot. They launch into a series of hand motions that Orisa recognizes as sign language. _“Thank you for visiting my shop, is there anything I can help you with?”_ Orisa signs a question back to them. _“No I’m not deaf, just non-verbal. You don’t have to sign to talk with me.”_ She nods her understanding. _“Can I help you Ms...”_ Their signing tapers off.

  “My name is Orisa. A friend of mine called me earlier to tell me her invention may be getting developed commercially. This is a big achievement and I’d like to buy a bouquet for her. Something that will say ‘congratulations’ and ‘I am proud of you’, do you have anything like that available?” She asks and Bastion nods, moving to the counter to lay out shiny gold paper. They then start hurrying around the store, plucking flowers from different areas with clear purpose. Bastion deposits the blooms on the counter and puts the arrangement together with impressive efficiency. The bouquet is a warm mix of reds, oranges and yellows resembling a sunset. They tie the bundle together with a red satin ribbon.

  Bastion hands her the flowers and Orisa easily cradles it in one arm despite the huge size of it. _“Carnations, roses, holly hock, amaryllis and cardinal flowers. That should be just about what you asked for and it will be 25 credits please.”_ Bastion signs, then punches numbers into the cash register. Orisa sets the bouquet back down on the counter to dig her wallet out and to hand the other the money. “Here take this,” They tell her before offering a single pink flower, a sweet pea. Orisa takes it and smiles at the other in thanks. _“Goodbye, have a nice night!”_ They sign to her and she says her own farewell as she gathers the flowers back up.

* * *

 

  It’s a bit of a longer walk home that night, but the way Efi’s eyes light up at the sight of the bouquet roughly the size of her torso makes it worth it. Her mother puts them in a big vase on her bedside table and the young girl hugs her friend tightly. Efi keeps them all up for another half hour excitedly chatting about the offers she’s gotten for her invention and the possibilities it could unlock until she’s eventually corralled into bed.

  Orisa bids the other two adults goodnight and heads to her rented room upstairs. After a moments consideration she takes a book from her shelf and carefully presses the sweet pea between the pages.

* * *

  Orisa wakes up a full twenty minutes before her alarm the next morning. She debates going back to sleep but pulls herself out of bed anyway. She sets about her morning routine, one that she’d timed so she could get everything done and still be on time for work. So half an hour later she’s ready to go, but as much as she loves her job she’s not coming in an extra 20 minutes early for her shift.

  She debates what to do with her extra time and her mind wanders to the little flower shop from last night. Well if she was going to spend all day doing paperwork at her desk again it wouldn’t hurt to add some colour to it. Ignoring the tiny voice in the back of her mind that suggested she only wanted an excuse to see that cute clerk again she started to walk to the bus stop.

* * *

 

  It takes her a moment to get her bearings and to remember the exact location of the little shop. The sign in the window says open so she pushes the door open. Bastion sees her come in this time and waves from where they’re watering a row of potted ferns. Their hair is pulled back by a ponytail today in a vain attempt to keep it off their face. Orisa hadn’t noticed last night but the shop is lit by a large glass skylight, casting sunshine on the plants that aren’t near the windows. Bastion puts their watering can down and walks over to greet her. _“Welcome back Ms. Orisa. What brings you here again?”_ They tilt their head a little to the side questioningly.

  Orisa smiles at the puppy-like gesture. “I was wondering if you had anything I could use to brighten up my desk at work. It’s getting quite tiresome just sitting there with my computer all day.” Bastion nods along in agreement and then holds up a hand in a “just a moment” gesture before they disappear behind the foliage. A minute or two of browsing their stock later and they deposit a potted yellow orchid on the counter. “It looks perfect, what do I owe you?”

 _“12.95, including tax.”_ Bastion signs to her and she places the money on the counter. _“Have a good day Ms. Orisa.”_ They smile at her and she can feel her face heat up a little. She laughs a little awkwardly in an attempt to brush it off.

  “I hope you have a wonderful day as well, Mx. Bastion.” Orisa says before walking out the door. She hasn’t been late to work yet and she isn’t starting now, not even to talk to cute shop clerks. Even if she’s sorely tempted to.

  When she puts the orchid beside her computer she thinks her desk space is certainly a little more cheerful with a splash of colour.

* * *

  Even after another day with no action Orisa is in a good mood when she leaves the station. She walks down the same street to the bus stop, having to stop at the intersection as a delivery truck drives through. Glancing to her left where it had come from she notices the small hill of flowers outside of Overgrowth, Bastion starting on what appears to be the herculean task of moving them inside. Orisa stalls for a moment, glances at the bus stop just across the street before walking over to the flower shop.

  “You seem like you could use some assistance.” She says, some amusement in her voice. Bastion laughs and gives her a look of light hearted sarcasm, a “no, really?” expression. They put down the plastic vase they were holding and turn to face her.

  _“I_  could _do this myself, but help would not be unappreciated.”_ They sign then brush their curls out of their face with the back of their hand. Orisa smiles at them then bends down to pick up a pot. She doesn’t try to make conversation, it’d be rude while Bastion has their hands full. The two of them make slow progress, Bastion having to stop every few minutes to explain where everything goes. It’s been nearly an hour once they’re finished but Orisa thinks the way the other smiles at her is worth being home late.

  Bastion attempts to hand her some money but Orisa shakes her head and gently pushes their hand away. “You don’t have to pay me, I’m always happy to help.” She assures them but they still huff, apparently frustrated with her good deeds. They seem kind of guilty looking, as if they felt they did something wrong.

 _“At least take this then.”_ They sign before they offer her a small potted plant. She takes it from them, unsure if she should accept but wanting them to be able to talk to her. _“It’s an aloe plant. They’re very easy to take care of and some greenery really brightens up any room.”_ They’re smiling again and Orisa can’t refuse.

  “Thank you Bastion. I would love to stay and chat for longer but I must go home now, it’s getting late.” They nod their head in agreement.

 _“Goodnight Orisa, have a safe trip home.”_ They sign then begin closing up the shop for the night. Orisa walks out the door, pot tucked against her side and makes her way towards the bus stop under the streetlamps.

* * *

 

  Orisa puts the aloe plant on her dresser, shifting it around until she’s satisfied it will get enough sun where it is. Bastion was right, it did brighten up the room, she thinks to herself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  Orisa blinks once, twice, trying to get her eyes to recover from staring at her screen so long. Words were beginning to blur together as her eyes unfocus and with a huff she turns away from her computer. Glancing around the room she sees the rest of her co-workers either staring at screens with looks of disinterest or attempting to amuse themselves with whatever was on hand.

  The police station was having yet another quiet day and Orisa could feel the restless boredom in the air. She tipped her water bottle to pour onto her orchid then set about trying to build a pyramid out of her office supplies. Everyone was sharing one mutual thought, something better happen or I’m going to go crazy.

  A long, drawn out groan came from the desk next to Orisa’s, though it sounded more frustrated than bored. It was enough to catch her attention and she leaned over, leaving her precarious stack of office supplies to come crashing down. “What is the matter Hana?” The petite woman has her head in her hands and several pages of articles about gift ideas open on her screen. She turns to face Orisa, showing off the beginnings of bags under her eyes.

  “Lúcio is headlining a concert tonight and it’s, like, a really big deal,” Hana says, tone bordering on frantic. “I already bought a stuffed frog for a gift but I got him that for his birthday and it feels too unoriginal now! So I want to get him something else to go with it but I don’t know what!” The last word is said in a hoarse shriek and Hana puts her head back in her hands. “The concert is tonight and I don’t even have a good present to give my best friend for the biggest gig he’s ever done.” She mumbled into her hands.

  Orisa’s eye is drawn back to the cheerful flower sitting on her desk and she’s reminded of the big grin on Efi’s face holding the large bouquet. “Aren’t flowers typically given after performances?” She asks and Hana looks at her from beneath a curtain of brown hair.

  “You mean like a big bouquet of roses?” She asks and Orisa nods. She pulls her head up and drums her fingers on the desk, considering. Slowly a smile spreads across her face. “You know, Lúcio loves cheesy clichés like that. It’s not a bad idea.” The smile starts to slip off her face however. “But I don’t have any idea where I’d get them and if I have to drive around looking for a florists I’ll be late to the concert.” Hana ends on a sigh, apparently back to square one.

  Orisa feels excitement go through her at the opportunity presented. “Actually there is one not too far from the station. I could show you after work if you’d like.” Tension visibly drains from Hana.

  “ _Thank fuck_ , Orisa you’re a lifesaver!” She says, voice breathy with relief. Orisa laughs gently at her antics then turns back to her desk. Unfortunately her work has not done itself while her back was turned but her mood is lighter having helped her friend, and she’s a little shamefully excited about getting to see the cute florist again so soon.

* * *

  Hana was grateful for Orisa’s help and advice, really she was, but after getting out of her car and standing next to the other she couldn’t help but resent the woman’s towering height. It was almost like the two of them were different species, Hana looking even smaller than usual beside Orisa’s strong and bulky build. She almost wanted to ask the other to crouch so she didn’t feel so tiny.

  Despite the flower shop being so close to the station Hana can see how she’d missed it. The quaint little building almost looked as if it had been a last minute addition to the street and shoved between the two skyscrapers because it wouldn’t fit anywhere else. It was a cute place nonetheless, the front bursting with greenery and more visible through the windows.

  She follows Orisa through the door and immediately smells the subtle perfume of several different flowers in bloom. The clerk at the desk perks up at the sound of the door chime and smiles at the pair of them. They start making gestures with their hands which Hana knows must be sign language, though she can’t understand a single part of it. It probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to learn however and she files that thought away for later.

  Orisa steps up to the counter and Hana moves beside her, pointedly ignoring the near two feet the other has on her in height. “Hello Bastion, it is nice to see you again as well. Hana needs a bouquet and given the lovely one you made for me the other day I couldn’t think of a better place.” The petite woman’s attention is immediately captured by the way the clerk, apparently named Bastion, blushes and laughs softly in the way only someone receiving a compliment they don’t know how to respond to does. Is Orisa _flirting_ with them?

  “Hana?” The sound of her name jolts her out of her thoughts and she turns her head to look at Orisa, making an inquiring hum. “They want to know what the occasion is.” Right, yeah, the flowers. She brushes aside the potential gossip she’s stumbled on. For the moment, at least.

  “My best friend is headlining a concert tonight and I want to get him a big bouquet of roses because he’s a sucked for cheesy shit like that.” Really Lúcio would like anything she got him on the principle that it was a gift from her, but that was just because he was way to nice for his own good. Bastion nods and holds up their index finger, the universal sign for “just a moment” and they walk over to one of the buckets of cut flowers. They come back with what looks like two dozen yellow roses and bundle them in shiny, silver paper tied with a gold ribbon. The register reads $27.68 and Hana digs the money out of her wallet. It’s almost stupid how relieved she is to have the bouquet carefully cradled in one arm. She moves to stand by the door, partially eavesdropping on Orisa saying goodbye to the clerk in a way that is definitely more than just common courtesy.

  When she and Orisa are outside she turns to the other with an impish grin. “ _So.._. what’s the deal with you and the florist huh?” Hana knows something’s going on by the way Orisa flushes a dark red.

  “What? I, no, there’s nothing- why would you?” Orisa is tripping over her own words, unnerved at being caught and the mischievous smile on her colleague’s face. Is she really that obvious? She can feel the embarrassed heat in her cheeks and knows her face must be practically glowing right now.

  Hana snickers quietly before shrugging. “Alright, if you say so. But I’ve still got time before the concert, how about I drive you home as thanks for saving my ass?” Orisa agrees, thankful that the topic had been dropped. Meanwhile Hana feels giddy imagining her friend’s face when she gives him his present, and knowing that Orisa has an adorable crush on the florist two blocks from the police station.

* * *

  Lúcio absolutely loves the gifts, though he tells her that she should not meddle in other people’s love life again after the last disaster. “How was I supposed to know Fareeha was gay?” She's asks indignantly. 

“I dunno, have you ever even _looked_ at that woman?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've run into some bumps in the road with this fic but I'm trying my best! I hope you enjoy

  “Come on Lúcio you have to help me! You’re the only person I know that can understand sign!” Hana tugs on the shorter man’s arm. He gives her an exasperated look that she completely ignores. “Lúcio you don’t understand, they’d be so cute together! And Orisa needs a reason to get out more, I don’t think she even has a hobby.”

  “Hana I get that you’re excited about this but you really shouldn’t go playing matchmaker again,” He says, trying to shrug off her grip. “Not after last time-“

  “This is different!” Hana says indignantly. “Orisa clearly likes them, but she’d never go for it Lú! She’s too, well, her and we can save her a lot of awkward pining if we be her wingmen.” She knows she has him when he puts a hand to his forehead and groans in defeat.

  “Alright, alright _fine_. But if this goes south, which it very likely might, you have to stop getting involved in other people’s love life.” He seems to think for a moment. “ _And_ I get full rights to say I told you so.” Hana just nods, only half listening as she drags her friend out the door.

* * *

  The two of them pull up outside the store and he climbs out onto the sidewalk, watching with bemusement as Hana looks around her as if the two of them were on a stakeout. Lúcio likes the flower shop immediately, and he finds the name very appropriate. The entire shop is overflowing with leafs and petals and he’s stretching up to smell some flowers in a hanging basket when Hana pulls him around the corner. “What the heck Hana?” He asks incredulously.

  “Shh! Do you see that guy in there?” She says in a harsh whisper, pointing to the window. There’s a man standing at the counter, though Lúcio can only see the back of him. He’s dressed casually in jeans and a shirt that reveals the rippling scar tissue visible from his neck and the shoulder where his prosthetic arm starts. It didn’t take a lot of imagination to guess it might go down the rest of his back.

  Lúcio glances at his friend, face neutral in contrast to her leery glare through the window. “Yeah, so? It’s just a guy.” Hana gives him a disbelieving look and grabs the top of his head to turn his gaze back inside the flower shop.

  “He’s totally chatting them up Lú! He’s not even buying anything, why else would he be talking to them?” Her voice is dark with determined anger. “And I’ll be damned if I let Orisa’s crush be stolen by some random basic bitch off the street. Now, we need a game plan to get him away from them. Any ideas Lúcio?” She whispers beside her, only to find empty space. “Lúcio?” A bell chimes as the Dj pushes the door open and steps inside. Several colourful Korean words slip out of her mouth as she scrambles after him.

* * *

 

  The pair at the front desk look up when he walks in and he waves to them, smile waning as he feels a gust of wind behind him, praying Hana isn’t doing what he thinks she’s doing. Quickly glancing behind him he can see her peering out from between a shelf of potted ferns. Portuguese is mumbled under his breath and Hana swats him on the shoulder then points to the counter in a harsh motion. Lúcio does walk up, but not without rolling his eyes beneath his sunglasses.

  Unlike his friend Lúcio opts for a bit more subtlety, grabbing a cute potted cactus, the spiky plant about the size of a tennis ball. He places it on the granite countertop then glances at the dark haired man beside him. “Sorry, were you getting something? I can wait if you are.” From the front the man’s clearly Asian and he shakes his head with a warm smile, the effect a little odd with his prosthetic jaw. Lúcio didn’t stare, not wanting to appear rude, though it looked like the man had been through a meat grinder once or twice.

  “No, no, go ahead. I should probably know better than to bother Bastion when they’re working.” The words are said with a light-hearted laugh and Lúcio admits that this guy seems pretty cool. He then turns his attention to the clerk and they are certainly something. Their hair stands out first, dark curls streaked with green, the tangle falling around them like a curtain. It’s rather impressive, Lúcio knows the pain of growing your hair out. One eye is hidden behind their hair, but the visible one is a startlingly bright blue. Definitely not a face you’re likely to forget.

  They take the cactus and scan the barcode before placing it back down. “Is this all you’re buying today?” They ask and Lúcio nods. If Hana wants him to play matchmaker he’s going to do it in his own way. He puts on his best friendly smile and gets to work.

  “Yeah that’s all I’m buying right now, thanks. My name’s Lúcio by the way, what’s yours?” He says, fishing the exact total out of his wallet while keeping an eye on Bastion encase they decide to speak. They sign out the letters of their name to him with a small smile.

  The other man leans back in slightly to rejoin the conversation. “I’m Genji, nice to meet you Lúcio.” He extends his hand and the Dj grins a little at the formal gesture before shaking the other’s hand.

  “So, how do you two know each other?” He asks casually, trying to ignore the feeling of Hana staring from behind him.

  Genji grins a little. “I do a lot of traveling with a good friend of mine, we’ve come to Numbani a few times before,” He says. “We met Bastion a few years back when they worked at a small restaurant, and Zenyatta had quite the conversation with them. They exchanged phone numbers and kept in touch, so by extension so did I.” The grin from before softens into a fond smile. “They’re a great friend, and I’ve gotten quite fluent in sign language because of them.”

  Lúcio can’t help smiling at the appreciation Genji has for his friend, heart warmed by honest affection. He can practically hear Hana calling him sappy. As if summoned by the very thought of her, his phone buzzes and a text from her is on his home screen. My Favourite Song: I can’t hear what’s going on, who the hell is that guy? Lúcio swallows a sigh and glances at the other two, flashing them a smile. “Sorry, just give me a moment.” He walks over to where his friend is hiding and joins her behind the ferns.

  Hana turns to look at him. “So, who is he and do I need to fight him?” Lúcio winces at the thought of her getting into a fight in the store, images of shattered pots and soil everywhere flashing behind his eyelids.

  “Chill Hana, he’s just their friend. Stopped by to say hi is all.” He can see the determined steel in his best friend’s eyes and knows that she means well, but Hana can get a bit carried away sometimes. She has a competitive streak a mile wide and could turn simple things into a competition. He can hear the low grumble from beside him but her posture softens, no longer poised to attack.

  She goes to say something but is interrupted by the chime of a bell as the door swings open. Orisa is cheerfully greeted by the clerk when she walks up to the register, the conversation a little too far for Lúcio to hear or see it clearly. Hana ducks further behind the plants and he can see the tension in her shoulders. “You told her you were going to help set her up, right?” He asks, hoping that his assumption was wrong.

  The guilty grin on the woman’s face is answer enough. “That... _may_ , have slipped my mind a little.” She says with a shrug. Lúcio puts his head in his hands and she can hear him cursing her name. Turning her attention back to the front desk she can see the three of them are having what looks to be a friendly conversation. Then her friend grabs her by the arm and drags her out the door, while she’s too surprised to resist. “What the hell Lúcio?” She asks incredulously.

  The dj glares up at her, not angry but definitely not pleased. “Hana we can’t be doing this if Orisa doesn’t know! It’s her life, she gets a say in whether she wants our help or not.” She has the grace to look sheepish, avoiding his gaze.

  “Yeah, you’re right... I guess I just, didn’t want her to say no?” Hana runs a hand through her hair as she speaks, confused with her own actions. “I don’t know, okay? But I’ll ask her, pinkie promise.” The last part is said with her trademark impish grin, a futile cover up since Lúcio knows her so well.

  Whatever he was about to say in response is interrupted by the door opening. Orisa walks out of the shop, a small bag in one hand. She looks fairly happy to Lúcio, humming a faint tune. He nudges his friend with his elbow. Hana swats at his shoulder in response and moves over to the other woman. “Hey Orisa!” She greets, her voice sugary like bubblegum, laced with mischief.

  The latter seems to go unnoticed by Orisa. “Hello Hana! What brings you back here?” She asks cheerfully. 

  Even though Hana isn’t facing him, Lúcio can just _see_ the sly smirk on her face. “I could ask you the same thing,” Orisa flushes red in embarrassment and turns her head to the side, muffled denials barely audible. “How many days in a row can you really visit a flower shop, hmm? Come on Orisa, the flowers here might be nice, but they aren’t _that_ nice.” The taller woman has gotten even more red, sputtering nervously. “But I get it, I really do. I mean, with a view like _that_ I can see why you keep coming back.” Hana throws a thumb over her shoulder, pointing in the rough direction of the window.

  Lúcio quickly steps into the conversation, the poor girl looked like she might pass out from embarrassment if Hana kept talking. “What she _means_ to say,” He starts, tightly gripping his friends shoulder to get her to stop talking. “Is we know you have a crush on the clerk here, and we’d like to help you two get together, if you want.”

  Orisa seems to be calming down a little, no longer looking so red in the face. She considers for a few moments before speaking. “What did you have in mind?” Her tone is accepting and Lúcio can feel excited energy zip through his friend from under his hand.

  The sly smirk from earlier is back on Hana’s face. “ _Well_...” She purrs, leaning on Lúcio’s shoulder with playful ease. He gets the distinct feeling this is going to be an interesting few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just making a checklist of tropes here because DAMNIT I WILL FILL THIS TAG MYSELF IF I HAVE TO.


End file.
